


Welcome Back

by AFY2018



Series: Supergirl: Mix-n-Match [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Kissing, Non-Canon Relationship, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: Kara/Maggie - Maggie comes back to National City [and falls for the other Danvers] ~RennyWilson
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Series: Supergirl: Mix-n-Match [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025236
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



It was like coming home after the long road trip… no, more like when she finished her police academy… not even that. It was like coming back from a walkabout. After three years in Amnesty Bay, Maggie Sawyer began to miss her family back in National City, if they would even call her that. The first few weeks after their initial break up, all she could do was think about Alex. She debated feeling horrible for leaving her over such a seemingly minor disagreement, yet understood the gravity of how that would have been detrimental to their relationship in the near future. Not only were they at different points of their lives, despite there being no age gap, but expected a different endgame from one another. It ate away at her, not necessarily ending her romantic relationship with Alex, but that with the end of their time together, there was also a finality to her familial relationship with Team Supergirl.

Maggie found herself transferring again to National City as a 1st-grade Detective, and now head of the Science Division. It was intimidating, returning to National City, but she knew that she was needed there, despite how awkward it would seem to be back in such intimate proximity to the Danvers sisters.

Sawyer’s first day back in the precinct resulted in jibes from her old co-workers and a wasted day going back through protocols that she had written as a 3rd grade when she originally put the Science Division together in Metropolis. It was like having a kindergartener teach basic sentence structure to Stephan King. Although, she didn’t expect to run into Alex so soon. It took her six years to meet and subsequently date her, then another three years to get over the ambitious agent turned Director of the DEO. It shocked her to the core, seeing her again, but despite the new alcoholic bags under her eyes, Danvers looked as radiant and fierce as the day they met.

“I heard you were back in town,” she casually noted, holding a stack of files to her chest.

“Yeah, I just couldn’t stay away from National City,” Maggie agreed. “If DEO is so secretive, why are you here?”

“The Chief before you knew about our operations, he just never told his detectives, as per his NDA. On that note, I need you to sign a few NDAs, feel free to go over them with a lawyer or representative-”

“I trust you to not take advantage of me or my department, Director Danvers,” she sincerely reassured her.

“For legal reasons, look over the document and call me when you are ready to sign them.” Alex placed another file on her desk, “This is an agreement that we have access to all of your files on any extraterrestrial, benevolent or not. This is an agreement for the DEO to use your facilities when necessary, and this is an agreement to utilize your forces if need be.”

“My forces? Don’t you need the Captain’s signature?”

“We already have his, we need your permission, too.”

“This is a crap ton of paperwork.”

“Yeah, had I known it was going to be this much administrative work-”

“I wouldn’t have taken the damn job,” they agreed at the same time.

“Yeah,” Alex smirked. She took the liberty of sitting in the chair opposite Maggie's desk and inquired, “Look, I know we had a thing… but I wanted to ask if you would like to join in on our girl’s night tonight? It’s at my flat Lena and Kara will be there with a few additions to the crew.”

“Oh, um… yeah,” she smiled. “You know I was too afraid to ask about meeting up again, I mean with our past-”

“Don’t worry about it. That chapter of our lives is over, now we can be friends. I’ve been meaning to mention my new girlfriend anyway.”

“Who is she?”

“Kelly Olsen… Jimmy’s sister.”

“Really?”

“She’s nicer than him, easier to get along with.”

“Anyway, 7:00 at my place, the gang will be there. I've got beer, Lena and Kara usually bring wine. It’ll be fun!”

“Okay, I’ll go over the fun homework you’ve given me and be there 7 sharp.”

~~~~~~~~~~

It felt weird standing before her apartment again. The last time she had been there was the beginning of their breakdowns. Despite her last memory of the spot, laughter and music slipped out from under the door. Maggie gripped the case of Bud Light in her hand, nervously ripping at the dashed tear line until she knocked on Alex’s door. A few giggles drifted out before she came face to face with the Girl of Steele herself. Just as stunning as ever, even in her civilian clothes, Kara briefly nodded with a glance up and down.

“Hey,” she whispered, still judging her intentions.

“I’m just here to have fun and join my family.”

“I know, but I want to make sure you don’t mess up… thanks for bringing the Bud, Alex has moved away from the basic stuff since Kelly.”

“Wait, what does she drink now?”

“Coronas and Trulys.”

Maggie considered the beer and chuckled, “Seems on-brand for her.”

Kara cocked her head to the side, moving to allow her in. “Mags is here!”

“Maggie!” Alex exclaimed, embracing her old flame. She turned back around, pointing to the various women in the room. “I know you know Lena.”

“Yeah, again, sorry,” Maggie awkwardly nodded.

“What’s in the past is in the past,” Luthor comforted.

Alex nodded at the interaction and continued, “So, this is Andrea, Nia, and Kelly. All of you this is Maggie!”

Sawyer looked at the young women, taking her spot across from the group while they gossiped amongst themselves. She studied their dynamics, the way Alex sat between her girlfriend’s legs, glancing up with her hands so lovingly squeezing her calves. Andrea rested her head on Lena’s shoulder. Nia pleasantly sat on the edge of the couch sipping on a glass of red wine.

Their hen party continued with ease. Maggie was quickly updated on the current events from the various women in power. She missed this, listening to such bright and successful women relax and joke around. Sawyer felt keen eyes on her, so she glanced around, catching Kara’s blue irises dart away at the last second. She watched her for a moment, unsure as to why she was so unsure about her intentions, which would make sense had she not already shown that she was supportive and unassuming about Alex’s current relationship with Kelly.

“Oh, shoot,” Kara interrupted, glancing at her phone. “I forgot, I have… I was supposed to meet Barney. I gotta go.”

“Oh,” Alex quietly exclaimed. “Do we need to-”

“It’s not… that, it’s just some work stuff.”

Alex pulled herself up, leading her sister to the door, whispering, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, he wanted to try out some new suits, you know, anti-Kryptonian armor,” she lied.

“Okay, but you’re still gonna come to our game night, right?”

“I should be able to,” she confirmed, walking out of the apartment.

“That was weird,” Nia commented.

“Why?” Lena casually inquired, refilling her and Kelly’s glasses.

“Well, he’s at the stag night with J’onn, Malefic, and Jimmy.”

“Maybe they both forgot,” Andrea offered.

“Barney doesn’t forget anything, at all,” Alex noted with slight annoyance.

Sensing the bizarre tension, Kelly offered, “Why don’t we turn on the Bachelor?”

“Ooh, yeah!” Nia agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sawyer couldn’t understand why Kara was now flaking on her friends. Weeks passed in awkward silence between the Danvers sisters and their friends. The younger girl would sporadically appear at parties or game nights only to leave soon after Maggie arrived with whatever excuse worked for the time being. It wasn’t until they celebrated Alex’s birthday that she was even able to converse with her since her initial return to the family. Over dishes in her sink, Kara calmly cleaned her plates and cups while the others watched a soccer game and conversed over brews.

“Hey,” Maggie began. “Thanks for hosting Alex’s birthday.”

“I like my apartment more than my sister’s,” she casually joked.

“I know it’s weird to ask, but… do you have a problem with me?”

A plate slipped out of her hand and clattered in the sink, catching everyone’s attention. “I’m- butterfingers!” Kara took a quick breath and continued to clean, handing the dishes to Maggie for her to dry. “Can you?”

“Oh, yeah.”

A few more moments of silence passed before she explained, “Andrea’s really getting on my nerves.”

“Why?”

“This prick, Will, is going through all of my reports and she’s doing nothing about it. I’ve been there and worked as a professional journalist longer than Dey.” She glanced up at Maggie, tearing her gaze away almost immediately.

“So is that why you haven’t been joining us?”

“No,” she whispered.

“Then why?”

Kara looked at Maggie again, eyes flicking between her lips and her dark brown eyes, then murmured, “I’ve been busy.”

“Okay,” she spitefully sighed. A few more dried dishes later Maggie continued, “You know, I’m just worried about you, despite what you might think. I’m not trying to get Alex back or manipulate anyone to get anything except for a family.”

“We can talk about it later, if you want to,” Kara gave in. “You remember where everything goes, right?”

“Plates and bowls by the fridge, utensils under the microwave?”

“Yes.”

It picked at her nerves to leave that conversation behind, and it must have had the same effect on Kara as she spent the remainder of the match glancing or staring at the young detective.

With a watchful eye, Luthor nudged her friend in the ribs and joked “You know, I don’t think she’s planning on outing or attacking you, Kara.”

“Outing?”

“Exposing, then?”

“Oh, yeah… no, I know.”

“Then why don’t you stop looking at her like you’re going to sonic scream.”

“I can’t sonic scream,” she corrected.

“You know what I mean.”

Kara rolled her eyes and relaxed, getting caught up in a conversation with Nia and Brainey. It took a while, but the apartment slowly emptied with the Danvers sisters, Kelly and Mags left. Kelly had taken the couch to take care of her now tipsy girlfriend as they waited for an uber to take them home. They went over the flat once more, picking up the remaining bottles and cans of liquor, finishing off the last bit of wine in a regular glass while Kelly emptied the containers. Kara and Maggie waited in silence, a glass of wine and beer between them on the kitchen counter while Kelly left with Alex. Silence settled between them in an uncomfortable stare down until one backed down.

Kara caved first, relaxing back and pushing her glass away. “Why are you back?”

“Wow, I thought you didn’t mind me here,” Maggie chuckled. Her demeanor changed quickly, leaning over the table to explain herself, “You know I’m not here to break up Alex, right? I would never do anything to hurt her again. I stayed away because that’s what I thought was needed, but I got a call that I couldn’t reject so I came back, and out of everyone, including a woman I previously detained, you’re the only one who seems to have a problem with me, Kara.”

“I don’t have a problem with you, despite what you believe,” she reassured her.

“Then why are you suddenly so hostile if that isn’t the reason?” she pressed.

Kara placed her glass on the counter, standing up to cross over into Maggie’s space. She plucked the bottle from her hands, leaving it on the counter as well. Kneeling to her level, Kara tucked her hand under her chin to draw her in close.

“What are you doing,” Sawyer murmured more as a statement than a question.

Danvers blinked a few times, lips a breath away from her lips. “I’m really not sure.”

Maggie pulled away, walking to grab her drink. “Kara, I really shouldn’t.”

“But do you want to?”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

Sawyer chewed the inside of her lip before finally giving in and drawing her up into a kiss. It was weird, initially, trying to figure out who was leading, who was going to take it further? Shy hands meandered to hips and shoulders, eyes narrowly darting to read the other’s reaction. Maggie took the lead by reaching her hand around the back of her neck. She felt Kara’s hand slid under the collar of her shirt before slipping to the tawny buttons. Her heart raced at her advances, even more so when cold fingers found their way between the opening of her shirt. 

The heat grew between them, putting a passionate flame on their relationship. Kara finally took back her dominance and pushed her friend against the table. A white-hot chill shivered through her body at the moaning gasp that was forced out of her lungs. Danvers raced her hands to Maggie’s hips, gripping her lightly to assert her dominance before Sawyer finally gained the higher ground. She pushed her back into the counter, trapping her against it.

“So, what do we tell Alex?” Maggie suddenly asked between kisses.

“Eh, she doesn’t need to know,” Kara suggested against her lips, wrapping her arms around her waist and leaning into her.


End file.
